


dos dias depois de amanhã

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Jongin sempre foi extremamente mimado, mas Chanyeol não se importava tanto em fazer as vontades do seu menino.





	dos dias depois de amanhã

O sol sempre parecia preguiçoso demais pra se levantar no firmamento quando Jongin passava as noites no apartamentinho fodido do melhor amigo, deitado de qualquer jeito na cama de solteiro encostada numa das quatro paredes do quarto pequeno, enquanto Chanyeol levantava cedo demais por não aguentar dividir o mesmo espaço que ele por muito tempo.

 Ele era sempre quente demais, fazia o melhor amigo sentir a pele ferver a porra do tempo inteiro quando se tocavam, e sinceramente não gostava de se sentir daquele jeito estranho. Eram melhores amigos há tanto tempo, Chanyeol havia visto aquele moleque ainda usando fraldas…

 Estavam ali, no entanto, naquela bendita manhã preguiçosa de sábado, os dois cansados demais da semana por motivos completamente diferentes, ainda que ligados à estudos e toda uma sorte de coisas ligeiramente similares. Chanyeol não fazia ideia do tanto que partilhava com Kim Jongin, em segredo.

 Mas então Jongin se remexeu na cama, gemendo manhoso enquanto se esticava inteiro e se espreguiçava, as pernas nuas roçando no lençol fino lhe causando um arrepio gostoso na coluna. Vestia um par de shorts que mal cobriam um palmo das coxas; Chanyeol começava a pensar sobre a possibilidade de  _implorar_  pra que ele não se vestisse mais daquele jeito.

 — Bom dia, bela adormecida — saudou baixo e rouco, fazendo o garoto sorrir de todos os dentes antes mesmo de abrir os olhos propriamente.

 — Não tá cedo demais pra você já tá acordado, não, heim? — questionou, se enroscando inteiro no lençol, ignorando completamente o risinho estúpido do mais velho. — Vem, volta pra cama — estendeu a mão esquerda, ouvindo um respirar fundo ruidoso. — Não me faz ter que ir te buscar, Chan.

 Chanyeol queria ter negado, mas era fraco demais quando o assunto era aquele filho da puta manhoso. Por isso segurou a mão dele, se deixando ser puxado devagarinho de volta pra cama, onde teve que fazer um malabarismo pra se fazer caber junto do corpo grande e quente de Kim Jongin.

 Ficaram em silêncio por tempo considerável, Jongin apoiando o rosto em seu peito coberto por uma camiseta preta. Era absurdamente injusto que precisasse se sentir daquele jeito, completamente à mercê de um moleque daquele tamanho todo.

 Mas,  _merda_ , era Kim Jongin, porra!

 — Amanhã tem uma festa lá no Sehun, quer ir? — quebrou o silêncio com aquela voz empossada de manha, pouco se importando por soar quase infantil.

 — Aquele menino esquisito do cabelo colorido? — perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo como resposta. — Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa galera rica que é amiga tua…

 — Mas o Sehun é de boa, poxa! — indignou-se, se achando no direito de defender o amigo, até fazendo questão de levantar a cabeça pra fitar Chanyeol nos olhos. — Vai ter pouca gente, eu vou tá lá… cê vai ver, vai ser bom.

 Chanyeol sabia que devia recusar logo de uma vez por todas, dizer que não era uma boa ideia se meter com aquela pirralhada cheirando à roupa de marca e dinheiro dos pais, mas Jongin tinha aqueles olhos adoráveis e pidões tal qual um filhote de cachorro e, porra…

 — Vou pensar no teu caso, moleque — disse simplesmente, mas Jongin sabia que ele acabaria cedendo.

 O próprio Chanyeol sabia que cederia e era exatamente por isso que se sentia um completo imbecil sem nem ao menos ter feito algo mais efetivo. Era uma merda não conseguir negar as coisas pra aquele garoto mimado,  _inferno_.

 — Vou te passar o endereço depois. Agora quero dormir mais um pouco assim, tá bem?

 Park Chanyeol sabia que ele não esperava por uma resposta, por isso nem se deu o trabalho de verbalizar alguma coisa. Jongin sabia que podia absolutamente tudo e por isso mesmo o fazia. Não havia uma maneira sequer de salvação, não quando o assunto era os dois.

∆∆∆

 Jongin estava no auge da adolescência, com seus dezessete anos e cursando o último ano do ensino médio, mas pra ele pouco importava realmente se não pudesse viver suas melhores histórias ao lado do melhor amigo, mesmo que a diferença de idades e mundos fosse até meio brega de tão clichê.

 Chanyeol tinha recém completado vinte e cinco anos, oito anos era o que separava os dois, embora nada que os impedisse de manter a amizade forte que cultivavam desde que se entendiam por gente.

 A mãe de Chanyeol costumava trabalhar pra família de Jongin quando se conheceram, o mais novo ainda nas fraldas, a boca faltando vários dentes enquanto Chanyeol até já havia entrado na escolinha e era muito bom nas continhas de vezes e dividir. Jongin sempre foi muito mimado e birrento, gostava de ter atenção e não seria diferente com aquele garoto estranho e mais velho.

 Não era difícil lidar com ele, mas era meio irritante o modo como acabava cedendo e fazendo todas as vontades e caprichos dele só pra botar mais um sorriso banguela naquela boca pequena e adorável. Era o inferno, mas Chanyeol já estava acostumado a pegar o que lhe era dado e agradecer como se fosse sua única opção porque, no fim das contas, realmente era.

 Ficou naquela casa até que terminasse o ensino médio e encontrasse um emprego decente pra se manter num apartamento minúsculo, do outro lado da cidade. Morria de vontade de fazer faculdade e toda aquela merda, mas sabia que teria de ralar muito pra conseguir, já que sonhos nunca foram de encher barriga.

 Ter se mudado fez Jongin ficar ainda mais presente em sua vida, embora esperasse pelo extremo oposto. Ele era mimado demais, não aceitava qualquer coisa menor do que o que desejava e ele sempre queria  _muito_  a presença de Chanyeol, por isso não media esforços pra estar com ele, pelo menos, em todos os finais de semana.

 Ele chegava sem pedir licença, tomava o que achava ser seu por direito, inclusive todo o tempo livre que o melhor amigo poderia usar pra descansar como  _gente grande._  Era cheio de vontades e muitas delas nem ao menos eram castas, sabia muito bem disso e honestamente nem ligava mais; ele só queria a porra de uma oportunidade,  _só_   _uma_ …

 Talvez aquela bendita festa na casa de Oh Sehun servisse pra alguma coisa bem maior do que encher a cara com bebida contrabandeada por colegas mais velhos da escola e fumar mil e uma coisas ilegais.

 Ele queria provar muito além do que já possuía.

 Queria provar Chanyeol.

∆∆∆

 Já passava da uma da madrugada e Chanyeol não conseguia dormir, a insônia fazendo visita por mais uma noite sem a menor pretensão de ir embora tão cedo. Mantinha um cigarro aceso entre os dedos, o quarto pequeno tomado pelo cheiro forte e comum de fumo barato pra ver se as ideias voltavam aos seus lugares.

 Pensava num monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo, principalmente na quantidade de meses que já fazia desde que havia se deitado com alguém pra fazer algo além de dormir, a perna esquerda mantida naquele tique insuportável de se balançar ininterruptamente.

 Queria levar alguém pra casa e foder até não sentir mais as próprias pernas, nem sequer se importava se fosse homem ou mulher, só queria mesmo se aliviar daquele monte de tensão insuportável pesando nos ombros largos. Parecia que todo um condomínio havia se formado em cima deles, dando morada pra toda uma sorte de sentimentos e pensamentos ruins.

 Aí pensava em Jongin, na pele quente, nos lábios carnudos e nas coxas fortes, as mãos grandes e a boca grossa… ele era quente demais, parecia queimar ao mínimo toque e Chanyeol sinceramente se sentia extremamente errado por ter começado a ter aquele tipo de pensamento sobre seu menino mimado.

 Ele era bons anos mais novo, estava na flor da idade e não era justo que um homem feito ele sentisse aquele formigamento no corpo, aquela vontade de tocá-lo de maneira impudica. Era injusto demais querer testar se a quentura da pele dele se manteria sob o toque de sua boca, dentes e língua.

 Mas talvez fosse muito mais errado cogitar colocar o pau pra fora da cueca e se tocar pensando nele, imaginando-o fazer inúmeras coisas ruins com aquela boca bonita. Era errado demais. Por isso sempre acabava molhando a cabeça com água gelada do chuveiro pra afastar aqueles pensamentos infames.

 Jongin deveria estar a um passo de namorar alguma garota bonita e rica da escola dele; era o certo. Ele deveria se concentrar nos estudos e então namorar alguém que fizesse parte do mundinho colorido de gente rica ao qual pertencia; aquele não era lugar pra um homem como Park Chanyeol macular.

 Quando o sol chegou, preguiçoso e morno, porém, ele soube que havia coisas das quais não conseguiria jamais fugir, uma delas sendo as malditas promessas que fazia pra calar a boca do garoto dos Kim.

 Acabou dormindo durante a manhã, acordou no final da tarde com um amargor na boca e ele nem sabia dizer se era por conta dos cigarros que fumou mais cedo, ou porque estava fodido demais até pra sentir um gosto decente no paladar ao acordar.

 Tinha várias chamadas perdidas de Jongin e algumas mensagens de um número desconhecido com um endereço claramente pertencente a alguém da parte rica da cidade, pois Chanyeol conhecia absolutamente todos os bairros pobres e aquele lugar em específico não fazia parte de nenhum deles.

 Grunhiu, se levantando de qualquer jeito pra tomar um banho gelado, já que preferia não ter chuveiro quente pra que conseguisse pagar a conta de luz no final do mês. Decidiu não comer, o estômago embrulhado demais pra manter qualquer coisa que fosse, e pegou o primeiro ônibus no ponto mais próximo, decidido a fazer mais uma das vontades de Jongin.

 Sabia que se arrependeria, como acontecia na grande maioria das vezes, mas a verdade era que, mesmo com vinte e cinco anos nas costas, Chanyeol continuava sendo o mesmo moleque de doze anos que fazia absolutamente todas as vontades daquele menino desdentado só pra vê-lo sorrir satisfeito.

 A verdade é que fazia qualquer coisa por Kim Jongin.

 Quando chegou ao endereço, não se sentiu nem minimamente surpreso por descobrir se tratar da porcaria de festa que havia prometido pensar sobre ir ou não. Não tinha pensado, não ponderou prós ou contras porque achava que não deveria ir e ponto final, mas era mesmo um bosta frouxo do caralho que sempre acabava se contradizendo, porra.

 Entrou na casa com muito mais facilidade do que deveria, porque os portões estavam escancarados pra quem quisesse fazer parte da balbúrdia. O pensamento de que aquela merda era perigosa demais lhe ocorreu, mas logo fugiu da mente quando acabou se batendo com uma garota baixinha de cabelos negros e riso retangular, na entrada da casa.

 Ela ria como bêbada; com certeza já devia ter bebido muito mais do que o aceitável e não demoraria pra entrar em coma alcoólico se ninguém a vigiasse.

 Mas todas as coisas pareceram inferiores no exato segundo em que botou os olhos em Kim Jongin. Ele vestia uma blusinha salmão com mangas curtas e bufantes, um babadinho adorável caindo sob a gola pontuda, enquanto que uma saia plissada mal cobria as pernas fortes enfiadas num par de meias arrastão, os pés escondidos em sapatinhos de boneca grandes o suficiente pra caber sem machucar.

 Ele não usava peruca nem maquiagem pesada, embora alguma coisa cor-de-rosa pintasse a boca que parecia muito mais atrativa que o usual, e conversava com o garoto esquisito de cabelos coloridos, Sehun, rindo como se não estivesse simples e puramente usando roupas da ala feminina provavelmente da loja mais cara de toda a cidade.

 Os olhares se encontraram como que por acaso e ele sorriu largo, falando alguma coisa no ouvido de Sehun antes de se distanciar dele pra se aproximar do amigo, que remanescia no mesmo lugar, sentindo a saliva descer rasgando a garganta de dentro pra fora. Ele já estava tão perto, porra… inferno; deveria ter ouvido a própria consciência e ficado em casa naquela maldita noite.

 — Pensei que tinha desistido — ouviu Jongin gritar por cima da música, só o suficiente pra que o escutasse daquela distância.

 — Era o que eu deveria ter feito — pensou alto demais, mas não tão alto pra que o mais novo conseguisse ouvir, por isso o sentiu se aproximar ainda mais e encurvar a cabeça em sua direção, tentando ouvir seus dizeres. — Achei que teria pouca gente — zombou, recebendo um riso arteiro.

 — Quer beber alguma coisa? — lá estava aquele olhar inocente mais uma vez, como se ele estivesse puro de toda ruindade mundana.

 Chanyeol sabia se tratar de um truque.

 — Depois, talvez — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de ver seu menino sendo puxado pela mesma garota da entrada da casa, agora falando tão embolado que mal se fazia entendível.

 Jongin ainda o olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu de canto uma última vez, antes de seguir a menina bêbada sabe-se lá pra onde. Chanyeol não queria sentir que precisava tomar conta dele, mas era inevitável quando o via andar pra longe com aquela saia preta que nem cobria a bunda direito.

 Sentia-se estranho e inadequado naquele lugar cheio de gente rica e menor de idade, a certeza de que nunca seria bom o bastante pra Jongin o atingindo em cheio na boca do estômago como um soco certeiro. Merda, se ao menos pudesse se refrear… aquela merda toda estava saindo do controle e ele sabia, mas sinceramente já não tinha tanta certeza sobre querer tentar consertar.

 Por isso passou a noite inteira encostado em alguma parede mais afastada, olhando seu menino rir com aquele monte de desconhecidos, hora ou outra vindo lhe perguntar se estava bem ou se precisava de alguma coisa pra logo em seguida sumir como fumaça. Ele sempre voltava cheirando à álcool, Chanyeol até havia pensado em recriminá-lo, mas sinceramente desistiu do pensamento assim que lhe ocorreu.

 Não era ele quem estava enchendo o rabo de Jongin com bebida cara pra se responsabilizar, era o que dizia a si mesmo pra se isentar de culpa e continuar só o observando de longe.

 Quando tudo terminou, Jongin ria feito babaca e se aconchegava em seu peito enquanto esperavam por um ônibus pra ir pra sua casa. Por mais que não tivesse impedido o mais novo de beber, não achava ser uma boa ideia deixa-lo ir sozinho pra casa naquelas condições. Ele estava visivelmente bêbado, mesmo que aparentasse muito mais consciente do que Chanyeol esperava.

 Ele estava quente como nunca, o hálito batendo em seu pescoço de um jeito que o fazia estremecer como o maldito filho da puta que era, louco pra fazer qualquer merda da qual se arrependeria até a morte, depois.

 — Hoje foi a noite mais legal de todas — segredou manhoso, a boca quase encostando na pele exposta do pescoço do melhor amigo. — A melhor parte era você me olhando  _daquele jeito_ …

 Chanyeol sentiu o coração falhar e desacelerar por um ínfimo instante, a saliva parecendo areia pura dentro da boca. Porra, como ele sequer conseguiu prestar atenção enquanto enchia a cara a noite inteira?

 — Você gostou da minha saia hoje, Chan? — ele perguntou rouco, segurando sua mão com um quê de delicadeza só pra arrastá-la até a barra da saia preta. — Comprei pensando em você.

 — Você tá falando merda, Jongin — reclamou, mas não se atreveu a tirar a mão da saia bonita, sentindo o tecido caro roçar nas pontas dos dedos ásperos. — Vou te fazer um café bem forte quando a gente chegar em casa.

 Jongin riu baixinho, rouco e fraco, levantando a cabeça do peito do melhor amigo só pra olhar seu perfil muito mais de perto do que Chanyeol achava ser seguro.

 — Vai me dar banho também?

 Havia uma série de coisas para as quais Park Chanyeol nunca foi preparado na vida, aquela certamente que era uma delas. Já havia visto Jongin bêbado antes, já até tinha cuidado dele em estados piores que aquele, mas havia alguma maldita coisa no jeito como ele falava naquela noite que o fazia se sentir extremamente nervoso, a ponto de pisar em falso.

 Pra sua sorte, não precisou responder verbalmente porque logo o ônibus apontou numa esquina e então os dois precisaram se levantar pra não perder a porra do único meio que Chanyeol tinha de leva-lo pra casa sem que precisasse gastar mais de uma hora, como aconteceria se precisassem ir andando.

 O caminho foi quase inteiro silencioso com Jongin quase dormindo com a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, vez ou outra ele só balbuciava toda uma sorte de aleatoriedades ininteligíveis que, em outro momento, faria Chanyeol gargalhar, mas ali só servia pra deixa-lo nervoso.

 Deu graças aos céus quando finalmente entrou em casa com o mais novo em seu encalço, indo direto pra cozinha pequena enquanto mandava o amigo ir pro quarto depois de tirar os sapatos. Ia fazer um café pra ele, a panela já estava cheia pela metade quando ouviu um barulho estrondoso próximo demais.

 Assustado, correu até o próprio quarto, encontrando um Jongin muito mais manhoso que o usual largado em sua cama, a blusinha de babados debaixo da gola jogada de qualquer jeito no chão, como se não valesse todo o dinheiro que os pais de Jongin com certeza haviam gasto nela, eles sabendo ou não.

 — Que merda de barulho foi esse, Kim Jongin? — perguntou exasperado, indo checar se o mais novo por acaso havia batido a cabeça na parede.

 — Eu só me joguei de qualquer jeito na sua cama e ela fez barulho, ué — riu travesso, acompanhando a movimentação alheia bem de pertinho.

 Queria-o tocando seu corpo, embora apreciasse e muito toda aquela preocupação excessiva. Era divertido tê-lo daquela forma, à mercê, pronto pra cuidar de absolutamente qualquer coisa que acontecesse com ele. Chanyeol estava atipicamente sério e aquilo o enchia de uma ansiedade deliciosa que queimava a boca do estômago.

 Mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, puxou a mão do mais velho com calma, vendo-o franzir a testa num claro sinal de confusão enquanto se deixava ser guiado, parecendo igualmente curioso pra saber onde aquela merda toda levaria.

 A respiração falhou assim que sentiu a mão fria e áspera tocar sua barriga desnuda, as pontas dos dedos raspando de leve por todo espaço de pele disponível enquanto ele mesmo guiava os movimentos por onde queria. Quase gemeu no exato segundo em que sentiu o toque áspero em um dos mamilos, o ar ficando suspenso nos pulmões por mais tempo do que o aconselhável.

 Os olhos ardiam, o corpo inteiro queimava e era o inferno na terra fingir estar paciente quando tudo o que mais queria era jogar absolutamente  _tudo_  pra cima e implorar pra que Chanyeol o fodesse de uma vez por todas, de saia e tudo ainda; empurraria a calcinha fio dental pro lado pra que não precisassem gastar tempo com pormenores.

 —  _Jongin_ … — o nome saiu como um suspiro muito mais rouco do que esperava e ele pôde sentir o corpo inteiro sob seu toque fremir.

 — Por favor, Chanyeol… — implorou, lambendo o lábio inferior com pressa. —  _Por favor…_

 Ele nem sabia pelo que pedia, só sabia que  _precisava_  de alguma maldita coisa vinda de Chanyeol; de um toque mais forte, qualquer coisa. E Chanyeol pareceu perder a cabeça no exato momento em que o puxou pela cintura com as duas mãos, um grunhido alto fugindo pela boca cheia d’água de tanta vontade.

 Jongin não soube nem dizer como havia ido parar sentado no colo do mais velho, mas jamais reclamaria por estar conseguindo exatamente o que necessitava. Tinha algo de muito indecente no jeito como Chanyeol parecia completamente fora de controle, embora não movesse um músculo sequer pra violá-lo.

 Foi o próprio Jongin quem levou as mãos do mais velho até a própria bunda, rebolando sobre as duas só pra poder sentir que aquela merda toda não era a porra de um sonho gostoso demais.

 — Eu sempre quis saber como seria ter essas tuas mãos enormes na minha bunda, você  _não tem ideia_  de quantas punhetas já bati pensando nisso… — confessou, sorrindo arteiro por conseguir quase tocar a tensão sobre os ombros do melhor amigo, de tão densa.

 Chanyeol se achava mais estúpido que nunca naquele exato instante, mas a realidade era que aquela porra era uma vontade secreta sua também, inferno. Ele queria deflorar Kim Jongin, foder o rabo dele até que os dois se esquecessem dos próprios nomes; até que não conseguissem mover um músculo sequer do corpo.

 Foi quase automático apertar a bunda de Jongin com força até sentir a carne quase escapar por entre os dedos longos, uma das mãos se afastando só pra voltar num tapa forte o suficiente pra fazer Jongin quase engasgar entre um gemido e um suspiro por sentir a carne pulando daquele jeito extremamente gostoso.

 Rebolou instintivamente, sentindo o pau do mais velho se encaixar no meio da bunda de um jeito que não poderia ser menos do que certo. Aquilo tinha sido demais até pra ele, que acabou rebolando com ainda mais força e vontade, arrancando o primeiro gemido alto de Chanyeol.

 Aquele gemido reverberou em tantas terminações nervosas do mais novo que ele tomou como tarefa mais importante da noite ganhar mais um zilhão deles.

 — Porra… — ouviu Chanyeol dizer, acabando por enterrar o rosto no vão do pescoço dele só pra depositar ali todos os seus suspiros mais manhosos.

 Os dois passaram a se esfregar mutuamente um no outro, loucos pelo inevitável. Chanyeol fazia questão de estapear a bunda de Jongin todas as vezes que ele rebolava com mais intensidade, ouvindo-o gemer choroso em seu ouvido como se fosse a porra da sua música favorita no mundo inteiro.

 Era tudo muito intenso e errado e gostoso pra caralho; Chanyeol nunca achou que algum dia ficaria duro daquele jeito só por se esfregar em alguém, sem nem ao menos colocar o pau pra fora, e era inegável o fato de que ele sabia estar naquele estado só e somente porque era Kim Jongin rebolando em seu colo, suspirando e gemendo arrastado.

 Jongin era cheio de vontades e nunca se sentiu impedido de dizer ou mostrar o que queria e, por isso, mais uma vez, puxava uma das mãos de Chanyeol só pra leva-la até um de seus mamilos, pedindo baixinho pra ser estimulado naquela área.

 Chanyeol grunhiu mais uma vez, se sentindo irritado como nunca por não conseguir negar nada pra aquele filho da puta. Por isso substituiu a mão pela boca, lambendo e mordiscando o mamilo turgido, fazendo Jongin, mais uma vez, gemer choroso. Ele parecia ao ponto de explodir quando se consertou sobre seu colo, colocando-se numa posição que permitisse esfregar ambos os paus com mais facilidade.

 Gemeram juntos, o quarto parecendo muito menor e mais quente do que em dias normais, as paredes se tornando insuficientes pra sustentar tanta tensão ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol até se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por gozar tão rápido naquelas circunstâncias, mas sinceramente estava pouco se fodendo, principalmente porque Jongin tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e gemia com a boca aberta, os olhos semicerrados e o peito descoberto.

 Beijá-lo foi quase instintivo e sentiu que poderia morrer a qualquer instante no exato momento em que encostaram as línguas. Não esperava sentir tanta vontade de provar daquela boca, mas nem conseguiu se refrear por um segundo inteiro.

 Jongin gozou com lágrimas nos olhos, os gemidos manhosos presos dentro do beijo trocado enquanto os braços apertavam seus corpos, um contra o outro, parecendo querer fundi-los. Era absurdo o quanto o queria, porra, mas era ainda mais absurdo perceber que jamais teria o suficiente. Caíram na cama, exaustos, e só Deus sabe até que horas do dia seguinte acabariam dormindo.

 Poderiam passar três eternidades daquele jeito e Chanyeol nunca estaria saciado.

∆∆∆

 Era sábado de manhã outra vez e Chanyeol já tinha um cigarro pela metade pendendo na boca. O hábito de fumar havia se tornado muito mais frequente desde a semana anterior; talvez fosse a culpa o corroendo de dentro pra fora, talvez fosse todo um aglomerado de sentimentos ruins trabalhando juntos, não sabia dizer ao certo.

 Jongin estava enrolado de qualquer jeito nos lençóis, uma das pernas pendendo pra fora da cama de forma desleixada. Não se viram durante toda a semana, como o usual, mas Jongin havia voltado a alimentar uma velha mania de mandar fotos, que ele jurava serem inocentes. Mandou uma ou outra foto de saias com pregas de cores variadas, pedindo sua opinião, e Chanyeol sabia que ele fazia aquilo pra provocar.

 Deveria ser errado ter que lidar com aquele moleque, principalmente quando fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que se deitou propriamente com alguém, e estava tão cansado já que nem sequer conseguiu se mover pra olhar quando ouviu o farfalhar dos lençóis se remexendo na cama, indicando que Jongin finalmente havia acordado.

 — Por que você sempre levanta cedo demais, heim? — perguntou todo dengoso, coçando os olhos pequenos com os dedos longos de ambas as mãos. — Vem, volta pra cama.

 — Hoje não, Jongin — respondeu sem nem se virar pra olha-lo, mesmo sabendo que, de alguma forma, aquilo iria feri-lo.

 Jongin se sentiu desperto no mesmo instante, os olhos piscando rapidamente porque estava surpreso demais pra não agir mecanicamente. O que porra era aquela mesmo? Estava sendo renegado? Por Chanyeol? Por  _seu_  Park Chanyeol?

 — Fiz algo errado? — quase dava pra tocar o desespero dele na ponta dos dedos, o que acabou fazendo o mais velho suspirar e apagar o cigarro no batente da janela, pra só então olha-lo.

 — Só tô estressado — deu de ombros, o olhar recaindo sobre o chão porque já não se sentia tão capaz de olhar aquele menino sem sentir necessidade de beija-lo de novo. — É meio difícil ter um tempo pra alguém quando você tá aqui em casa todo final de semana, Jongin.

 Primeiro Jongin uniu as sobrancelhas no centro da testa, confuso. Que merda de história era aquela, porra? Mas então conseguiu juntar todas as peças num segundo que mais pareceu horas, e o que lhe ocorreu foi que se sentiu extremamente irritado e traído.

 — Tá me dispensando pra transar, é isso? — inquiriu, recebendo um respirar bem fundo em resposta. — Se esse é o problema, então…

 Não se sentiu verbalmente capaz de dizer em voz alta, mas ele queria que Chanyeol entendesse. Droga, era o que mais queria na porra do mundo inteiro, desde que descobriu que o mundo era mundo e que ele era absolutamente nada sem Park Chanyeol do lado.

 — Então o quê, garoto? — ele perguntou, rezando mentalmente pra não ser o que imaginava.

 — Transa comigo, então.

 O silêncio que se seguiu foi o suficiente pra fazer Jongin sentir as orelhas ardendo, mesmo que ainda mantivesse a pose de homem que sabe o que quer. Chanyeol soltou um riso soprado, nervoso, mal acreditando no que os ouvidos escutavam. Que porra aquele moleque tinha na droga da cabeça, afinal?

 Não era como se ele fosse aquele tal Sehun, que tinha a exata mesma idade que Jongin e, muito provavelmente, a conta bancária tão cheia quanto ou até mais; muito menos era uma garota bonita e pequena, de seios roliços e todos os atributos usualmente dados à uma menina da idade dele.

 Aquela porra não estava certa.

 — Qual a graça? — parecendo ofendido, Jongin se achou no direito de perguntar, o pescoço começando a se avermelhar também, embora mantivesse o queixo bem erguido em altivez. — Eu não sou nenhum menino inexperiente, seu imbecil, pode conferir!

 Chanyeol queria se sentir verdadeiramente puto, mas a realidade era que estava achando Jongin meio adorável daquele jeitinho irritado, pronto pra provar o que precisasse, inclusive seu valor.

 Droga…

 — Não vou transar contigo — foi categórico, o que fez Jongin se levantar da cama num salto, andando com pressa em sua direção; as coxas roliças mal cobertas pelo short curto, como o usual.

 — Eu não sou mais virgem, se você quiser saber! — quase gritou, esperando que aquele fosse um motivo muito do bom pra fazer o mais velho mudar de ideia. — Aprendi tudo direitinho, porra! Só deixa eu… deixa eu te mostrar, caramba…

 — Jongin — chamou com uma calma fingida, o interior queimando como nunca antes, mas ele precisava acalmar seu menino. — Se a gente transasse, o que não vai acontecer, eu ia arrombar o seu cu — contou, fazendo os olhos rasgados do mais novo se arregalarem e a respiração dele ficar suspensa por longos segundos. — Tenho certeza que sua mãe não ia ficar nada feliz vendo o filhinho querido chegar mancando em casa e sem conseguir sentar por algum tempo.

 — Mas eu—

 — Eu preciso de espaço, Jongin. E você precisa de uma namorada — sorriu zombeteiro, embora estivesse meio quebrado por dentro.

 — Você é um filho da puta, Chanyeol, que merda! Qual a porra do problema, heim?

 Chanyeol queria muito colocar aquele moleque pra fora e trazer a paz de volta pra casa, mas havia aquele maldito magnetismo, aquela porra de feitiço nele que o puxava pra perto toda santa hora, mesmo quando insistia em fugir. Estava perdido e sabia disso.

 — Você tem dezessete anos, Kim Jongin. Sabe quantos anos eu tenho, moleque? — riu fraco, desgostoso. — Não vou foder um pirralho.

 — Aposto que você não pensou assim quando meteu a língua na minha boca, semana passada, e me fazia rebolar no seu pau — retrucou, mais chateado do que nunca antes.

 Aquilo pegou Chanyeol pela ferida, fazendo-o fechar os olhos com força e massagear as têmporas que latejavam. Merda, ele estava certo… não deveria ter feito aquela porra toda, foi tudo errado demais e agora…

 — Por favor, Jongin…

 — O que agora, heim? — cruzou os braços sobre o torso, conseguindo sentir o coração querendo fugir do peito.

 — Me deixa sozinho, porra — quase gritou, assustando o mais novo, que já tinha os olhos molhados por lágrimas não derramadas.

 E Jongin, engolindo a seco, juntou todas as suas coisas e foi embora sem nem se despedir, sentindo um amargor na ponta da língua que parecia durar toda uma eternidade. Se soubesse que tocar naquele assunto traria aquela situação ruim, jamais teria o feito.

 Mas já estava fodido e não tinha mais tanto o que fazer além de voltar pra casa.

∆∆∆

 Chanyeol acordou sentindo cheiro de sexo por todo lado, um gosto de boceta e gozo por todo o paladar. Não se lembrava muito bem de como as coisas aconteceram, só sabia que tinha ido parar naquele motel com aquela mulher cujo nome nem fez questão de perguntar, e então… era tudo um enorme borrão.

 A vista estava embaçada demais pra conseguir distinguir o que eram seus braços do que eram as pernas pálidas daquela garota, tão emaranhados que estavam. Caramba, se Jongin o visse naquele estado…

 Suspirando, meteu a mão grande por cima do rosto, meneando a cabeça devagar em negativa pra tentar afastar o pensamento infame. Que merda aquele garoto tinha a ver com quem levava pra cama, afinal de contas? Não deveria sentir como se o estivesse traindo, quando claramente tinham absolutamente nada um com o outro.

 Mas, ainda assim, era inevitável se sentir um tremendo idiota.

 Esperou a garota acordar pra se despedirem, indo cada um pro seu canto, e ele sabia que jamais a veria outra vez, por mais que tivessem dito um  _te vejo por aí, a foda foi boa_ antes de trocarem um último beijo casto até demais perto do que tinham feito na noite anterior — não que ele se lembrasse muito bem do que houve, aliás. Ele sabia que não a encontraria mais porque não queria fazê-lo, por mais que ela fosse linda pra caralho e lhe deixasse meio zonzo só de olhá-la.

 Quando entrou em casa naquele dia e ouviu o som do próprio silêncio, sentiu-se estúpido. A respiração parecia alta demais, propagando na sala pequena, e ele não queria admitir, porra, mas sentia muito a falta de Jongin.

 Já fazia pouco mais de um mês, sabia que deveriam se manter daquela forma porque era o certo, mas quem disse que Park Chanyeol era dado à sensatez quando o assunto era aquele filho da puta mimado pra caramba? Queria tanto acordar sentindo o cheiro do xampu caro que ele usava em seu travesseiro que quase ligou ele mesmo pro mais novo e implorou pra que ele voltasse.

 Era ridículo se sentir daquele jeito, tão vulnerável com a ausência de alguém, ainda mais de um garoto muitos anos mais novo… inferno!

 Se socaria, se pudesse; se daria uma surra das boas, se aquilo fosse resolver toda a merda que se passava dentro dele. Quem diria que algum dia ficaria daquele jeito por um cara…

 Do outro lado da cidade, Jongin tinha os cabelos acarinhados por Baekhyun, que tinha o corpo recostado no peitoral de Sehun, na casa dele. Os dois nunca foram exatamente os melhores no quesito conselheiros, mas eram dois dos seus melhores amigos e Jongin sabia que podia contar com eles, inclusive pra falar sobre como vinha se sentindo sobre Chanyeol e o que houve entre os dois.

 Por mais que tenha passado já tanto tempo, ainda doía como o inferno todas as vezes que se lembrava de como o desgraçado fora grosseiro e categórico com ele, mandando-o embora como se ele nem mesmo fosse fazer falta. Droga, só queria ter mostrado que era capaz de dar prazer pra aquele homem enorme, não era como se estivesse prestes a cometer um crime inafiançável.

 — Cara, você precisa sair dessa fossa. Nossa, sério, não aguento mais te ver com essa cara de bosta, pra cima e pra baixo — reclamou Baekhyun, a voz melodiosa carregada de pesar.

 — Tem quanto tempo já que cê tá sofrendo por esse cara, dois meses? — foi a vez de Sehun dizer, meio contrariado.

 — Caramba, vocês sabem o que houve, poxa! — reclamou manhoso, escondendo o rosto na cintura de Baekhyun, que parou o carinho em seu cabelo pra suspirar longamente. — Vocês sabem que eu não consigo simplesmente... superar… não desse jeito.

  Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, numa troca de olhares que dizia muito mais do que se dissessem em voz alta. Entendiam Jongin, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queriam ser capazes de fazer alguma coisa,  _qualquer coisa_ , pra que ele ficasse bem logo.

 — Já tentou ficar com alguém depois do que aconteceu? Não, né? — Sehun praticamente sussurrou, o queixo apoiado no ombro da garota recostada em seu peito largo. — Talvez seja bom tentar alguma coisa nova, poxa.

 — Não dá, Sehun — levantou a cabeça pra olhar nos olhos do amigo, o cenho franzido como se só o falar sobre aquilo tudo lhe causasse dor — Você sabe: eu quero  _ele_.

 Sehun se permitiu rir fraquinho, os olhos ficando pequenos, pressionados pelas maçãs faciais gordinhas, a mão segurando o amigo mais novo pelo queixo como num carinho grosseiro.

 — Esse é o problema de sempre ter tudo na mão: você fica doido demais quando não consegue o que quer — deveria ser uma reclamação, mas não passava de uma constatação do óbvio; por isso Jongin só se limitou a sorrir, aquecido pelo afago. — E o que você vai fazer sobre isso, então, heim? Aparecer pelado na porta dele no dia que fizer dezoito anos?

Jongin quase saltou na cama, aquela ideia maluca lhe causando um estalo. Porra, amava Sehun pra caralho…

 — Baek, eu preciso da sua ajuda — falou todo manhoso, um brilho soturno voltando aos seus olhos enquanto a boca se abria num sorrisinho arteiro.

 — Não sei por que, mas não to gostando nada disso…

∆∆∆

 Chanyeol não sabia quanto tempo fazia que estava sentado de frente pra aquela janela, o décimo cigarro em menos de uma hora queimando esquecido entre os dedos grossos sendo sua única lembrança de que não estava realmente inerte no tempo.

 Estava especialmente irritado; a cabeça doendo como em nenhum outro dia enquanto, vez ou outra, olhava a tela escura do celular jogado na cama, esperando por  _qualquer coisa_. Merda, qualquer  _maldita_  coisa seria o suficiente pra jogar tudo pra cima e ir atrás daquele filho da puta mimado do caralho. Fazia tanto tempo, caramba...

 Já tinha até mesmo esquecido de fumar, o cigarro queimando já quase no filtro, dando-se conta só quando sentiu a quentura próxima aos dedos, assustando-o e o fazendo sacudir a mão de qualquer jeito, derrubando seu vício janela abaixo. Xingou baixo, fechando os olhos com força, se levantando com pressa pra checar se não tinha machucado alguém lá fora com aquela merda.

 Era só o que faltava, porra!

 Parou de se amaldiçoar quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta, tornando-se consciente de todas as coisas erradas em sua casa naquele momento. Estava tudo uma bagunça completa, a cama desarrumada e a pia cheia de louça por lavar, roupas jogadas pelo corredor minúsculo que levava até o banheiro, único cômodo que realmente se dava o direito de manter verdadeiramente limpo e arrumado.

 Mas já era tarde demais pra se preocupar com aquela merda, principalmente depois de as batidas se tornarem mais altas e apressadas. Irritado, saindo dando passos longos até a sala e abriu a porta com um puxão abrupto.

 Se soubesse que teria uma amostra de parada cardíaca, porém, teria pensado muitas vezes antes de abrir sua casa sem nem gritar de dentro antes, perguntando de quem se tratava. Não costumava receber visitas, porra, deveria ter estranhado assim que ouviu a primeira batida.

 Ali estava ele, no entanto, olhando um Kim Jongin tão estupidamente bonito que dava vontade de  _chorar_ , tamanha raiva e  _contentamento_  só por vê-lo do outro lado da soleira, um sobretudo longo e escuro cobrindo toda a pele carinhosamente beijada pelo sol. Ele estava anormalmente sério, o queixo erguido em tamanha prepotência que só enchia Chanyeol de uma vontade escondida de marcá-lo inteiro com as mãos, os dentes, a boca...

 — O que faz aqui? — foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu verbalizar, confuso e ansioso demais pra formular algo mais elaborado.

 — Não vai me deixar entrar, Chanyeol? — devolveu com outra pergunta, já dando dois passos curtos à frente.

 E Chanyeol, sentindo os joelhos feito gelatina líquida, deu passagem pra que ele entrasse em sua casa.

 Caramba, aquele cheiro dele parecia ainda mais forte naquele exato momento em que Jongin passava tão perto, olhando-o por cima do ombro só pra ter certeza de que era olhado de volta. Se soubesse que passaria por todo aquele infortúnio interno outra vez, será que teria o deixado entrar sem nem pestanejar?

 E, cacete, agora que tinha Kim Jongin sob seu teto outra vez, tomava ciência do quanto tudo parecia absurdamente fora do lugar e  _pequeno demais_  pra aquele garoto da parte rica da cidade. Ele não olhou todos os detalhes, entretanto, dirigindo-se diretamente ao único quarto, arrancando um grunhido frustrado do mais velho, que só conseguiu fechar a porta  _com raiva_  e segui-lo de perto.

 Ele cheirava a coisa cara, a pele da nuca arrepiada o suficiente pra conseguisse ver naquela distância sem precisar fazer o menor dos esforços. E pareceu muito mais digno de possuir o mundo inteiro quando se sentou na cama de Chanyeol, as pernas cruzadas em displicência. Conseguiu ver o sapatinho preto de boneca no pé dele, tentando ignorar o comichão na boca do estômago.

 Aquele maldito...

 — Você me magoou, Chanyeol, espero que esteja ciente disso — começou, não fazendo questão de esconder a tristeza na voz. — Me mandou ir embora daquele jeito e nem deu uma foda pra me procurar depois... Porra, achei que eu fosse seu melhor amigo também.

 Chanyeol queria, mais do que em qualquer outro momento de sua existência  _inteira_ , conseguir se acalmar propriamente com aquele suspiro longo que deu. Caralho, não sabia que  _nunca_  estaria preparado pra aquela conversa até estar dentro dela. E merecia aquelas palavras, ele sabia; mas não deixava de incomodar de forma igualmente dolorosa.

 — Eu sei — foi tudo o que disse; a testa franzida e o lábio superior encrespado. — Você  _é_  meu melhor amigo, Jongin.

 — Fiquei esperando por uma ligação, uma mensagem, sabe? Qualquer merda, pra saber que você se importava tanto quanto eu, mas... — suspirou longamente, ignorando propositalmente as palavras de Chanyeol. — Esperei demais, caralho, como esperei por você... — riu sem humor, não deixando de olhar diretamente para o mais alto, ainda que se sentisse inevitavelmente nervoso. — Eu quase mandei tudo pra merda e vim correndo atrás de você antes, mas ainda não era o momento certo.

 Chanyeol queria entender o que ele dizia, mas tudo o que conseguia ouvir com exata precisão era seu coração batendo ininterruptamente nos ouvidos, o que piorou mil vezes mais ao ver Jongin se levantar da cama, retirando o sobretudo enorme, revelando muito mais do que algum dia pensou ter permissão pra ver.

 Ele usava um cropped de cor amadeirada com mangas sete-oitavos, uma saia vermelha de pregas cobrindo porcamente o início das coxas macias, por onde passava uma cinta liga presa numa meia calça preta, porém extremamente transparente que terminava nos tornozelos bonitos. Os pelos da barriga estavam eriçados, a pele inteira arrepiada.

 Chanyeol engolia a seco, o pomo de Adão evidenciando a saliva descendo com força, quase machucando a garganta. Caramba, precisou travar a mandíbula com tanta força que achava que quebraria os próprios dentes dentro da boca, que estava seca pra caralho. Fechou as mãos em punho com força, esquecendo-se de também fechar os olhos porque  _precisava_ olhar, ou enlouqueceria muito mais do que se não o fizesse.

 — Jongin... — a voz saiu anormalmente rouca, arrancando uma respiração entrecortada do garoto por quem clamava sem nem dar um passo pra perto dele, nem sequer havia se movido no lugar.

 — Hoje é meu aniversário, Chanyeol; eu sei que você sabe — anunciou.

 Chanyeol  _sabia_ , cacete, como poderia se esquecer de um dos dias mais importantes na porra do ano inteiro?

 — Eu sei — foi o que conseguiu dizer, mais uma vez, de forma débil.

 — Não tenho mais dezessete anos, a partir de hoje — começou, andando na direção do mais alto, intentando tocá-lo. — Não tem mais motivo pra fugir de mim, não é mesmo?

 Chanyeol permanecia em estado de estupor, pelo menos até sentir mãos quentes sobre as suas, guiando-as até a cintura marcada do melhor amigo, arrancando um grunhido alto do fundo de sua garganta. Caralho, como conseguiria impor limites à Jongin quando nem ele mesmo estava conseguindo pensar com coerência depois de toda aquela merda bem diante dos próprios olhos?

 — Jongin, porra... — grunhiu outra vez, apertando a cintura delgada com força o suficiente pra deixar todos os dedos marcados. — Não é  _só_   _esse_  o maldito problema, você  _sabe_.

 Queria tirar as mãos de cima dele, deixa-las o mais longe possível pra que não caísse em tentação outra vez, mas, porra, era  _tão difícil_  simplesmente manter uma distância segura quando já o tinha tão entregue.

 — Me fala, então — pediu baixinho, sussurrando manhoso, a boca encontrando caminho certo até a orelha alheia, onde fez questão de deixar um beijo molhado. — Se você disser que não me quer, Park Chanyeol, juro que não insisto. Eu vou embora agora mesmo, mas porra, se você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero...

 Irritado pra caralho, Chanyeol o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima, mordendo-o no pescoço até deixar os dentes bem marcados na pele. Tinha perdido o controle que já nem mesmo tinha antes, doido pra marcar aquele filho da puta inteiro até se sentir completamente satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que aquilo jamais aconteceria.

 Permitiu-se descer as mãos pelos quadris de Jongin, correndo-as por baixo da saia até sentir as bandas macias da bunda dele muito mal cobertas por uma calcinha fio dental de renda. Não sabia que conseguia ter uma ereção com tão pouco, mas era exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquele bendito momento. A calça puída parecia apertada demais, mesmo que fosse um moletom folgado.

 Olhar pra Jongin daquele jeito, com os olhos apertados e a boca aberta por onde escapava a respiração pesada estava deixando-o  _maluco_ , doido de vontade de provar de cada pedacinho de pele que ele tinha pra mostrar por baixo daquelas roupas caras da ala feminina. Parecia tão  _errado_ , mas tão inegavelmente irresistível que não se sentiu nem minimamente culpado por beija-lo na boca com tanta fome.

 Queria devora-lo inteiro, porra!

 Jongin retribuía sedento, as mãos indo parar na bunda pequena, mas firme, do mais alto, puxando-o até que os quadris estivessem completamente colados só pra se esfregar nele, girando os olhos nas órbitas por baixo das pálpebras. Estava tão sensível em todas as partes, prestes a entrar em combustão, tanto que achava ser possível queimar de dentro pra fora a qualquer momento.

 Sentiu o dedo atrevido roçando por cima da calcinha que vestia, a parte traseira enfiada no rabo o suficiente pra provocar uma massagem gostosa na portinha do cu todas as vezes que se remexia daquele jeito gostoso, ainda se esfregando em Chanyeol com desespero. Queria  _tanto_ , inferno, que começava a doer na epiderme...

 — Chanyeol,  _por favor_... — ele nem sabia pelo que pedia direito, só sabia que  _precisava._

 Aquilo foi o suficiente pra que Chanyeol o manejasse entre os braços com uma facilidade meio assustadora, virando-o de frente pra a parede e de costas pra si mesmo, levantando tanto sua saia que o cós da cintura foi parar acima do umbigo, a barra de pregas ficando acima da calcinha preta rendada, causando cócegas e um ardor no baixo ventre.

 Sentiu as tiras da calcinha sendo puxadas com brusquidão, fazendo-o ficar nas pontas dos pés e engasgar num gemido entalado no fundo da garganta. Queria implorar por alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente do que precisava  _mais_. Sentiu-se vazio, porém, quando as mãos grandes do melhor amigo se afastaram, tratando de olhar por cima do ombro pra se certificar de que ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

 Caralho, nada no mundo teria o preparado pra a imagem de Park Chanyeol fraquejando e caindo de joelhos no chão, as mãos fortes voltando a lhe tocar com propriedade, arrastando a calcinha pro lado, só o suficiente só pra que o rabo ficasse completamente exposto, fazendo-o gemer longamente pelo simples fato de estar sendo observado tão desejosamente.

 E Chanyeol tinha certeza absoluta de que iria direto pro inferno depois daquilo, mas desceria quantos ciclos infernais fosse preciso pra saciar aquela maldita vontade enorme que tinha de tocar aquela bunda enorme com a boca, os dentes, a língua...

 Não se fez de rogado ao cair de boca, mordendo uma das bandas com força antes de deixar uma série de beijos molhados, dois dedos puxando a calcinha de renda pro lado com ainda mais força pra que conseguisse ver a entrada de Jongin pulsando, a boca enchendo de saliva com uma rapidez quase vergonhosa.

 Soltou um tapa estalado na banda já marcada pelos dentes ao mesmo tempo em que lambia o meio do rabo do melhor amigo, sentindo-o lisinho sob a língua. Cacete, ele realmente tinha se preparado direitinho pra aquele momento... Aquilo o deixou  _louco_  de vontade, descontando tudo naquele beijo molhado e extremamente íntimo. Não sabia mais quantas punhetas tinha batido, pensando em fazer exatamente o que fazia, mas nenhuma ideia fantasiosa sua jamais superaria a realidade que era ter um Jongin gemendo sôfrego, rebolando em sua cara com tanto gosto e desespero.

 Jongin parecia prestes a ceder nos joelhos a qualquer momento, o pau pressionado na parte dianteira da calcinha babando tudo com pré-gozo. Estava a um passo de gozar e nem ao menos havia se tocado efetivamente, só com aquele beijo grego fodido de tão gostoso que recebia. Estava todo empinado, a lateral do rosto apoiada na parede entre as mãos espalmadas sendo o único apoio que tinha.

 — Chanyeol... — gemeu choroso e foi o suficiente pra receber outro tapa estalado na bunda.

 Chanyeol sabia que ele estava prestes a gozar, por isso parou tudo tão abruptamente e se levantou, mais uma vez prendendo a cintura alheia entre os braços, encostando o pau coberto pela calça de moletom na entrada molhada do mais novo. Puxou o queixo alheio, virando o rosto anguloso o suficiente pra que pudesse beijá-lo do jeito que queria.

 — Chanyeol,  _por favor_ , me come... — sussurrou no espaço entre os beijos, empinando ainda mais a bunda. — Não aguento mais, eu  _preciso_...

 — Porra — Chanyeol grunhiu, ensaiando uma estocada forte contra o rabo gostoso que tinha em posse. — Não tenho lubrificante em casa, Nini.

 Quase como se tivesse adivinhado o óbvio, Jongin puxou o elástico da meia calça na perna, tirando uma embalagem descartável de lubrificante, entregando pra um Chanyeol já completamente fora de si.

 — E camisinha, Jongin? — perguntou rouco, a voz causando incontáveis arrepios na pele sensível do mais novo.

 — Goza dentro, quero sentir sua porra escorrendo na minha perna depois — segredou.

 — Caralho...

 Rasgou a embalagem com os dentes, usando a outra mão pra puxar a calça e a cueca pra baixo, mas só o suficiente pra colocar o pau pra fora, gemendo arrastado por finalmente sentir-se liberto. Esfregou o lubrificante no próprio comprimento, usando os dedos melados pra enfiar dois de vez em Jongin, ouvindo-o gemer alto.

 Sabia que precisava ter calma, mas, porra, era quase impossível com aquele filho da puta gemendo tão manhoso e rebolando tão gostoso em seus dedos, fazendo-o perder completamente a paciência ao curvar os dedos dentro dele e meter com força, roçando na próstata tantas vezes quanto conseguia.

 — Chan... Chanyeol, porra... — quase gritou; os olhos revirando e a boca seca de tanto gemer. — Mete em mim...  _por favor_...

 Chanyeol grunhiu pela enésima vez só naquela noite, retirando os dedos rapidamente pra encaixar a cabeça do pau em Jongin, começando a entrar lentamente. Ele era apertado pra caralho, tinha medo de rasga-lo e parti-lo em dois.

 — Enfia logo — implorou, tentando empurrar os quadris pra trás, choramingando quando foi impedido pelo aperto forte das mãos enormes em sua cintura.

 — Você é muito apertado; eu vou acabar te machucando, droga — sussurrou no ouvido alheio, beijando-lhe a orelha e mordendo o lóbulo com certo carinho.

 — Caralho, Chanyeol, porra — xingou mais um tanto de palavrões, irritado. — Eu gosto quando arde — gemeu descontrolado. —  _Enfia_!

 Não era um pedido, mas sim uma ordem, e Chanyeol  _sabia_. Por isso fez o que ele mandou daquela vez, enfiando-se completamente num único impulso, dando-se somente alguns segundos longos pra respirar, antes de começar a arremeter com pressa contra o corpo alheio. Queria dizer que Jongin era o único gemendo desesperado, mas estaria mentindo descaradamente.

 Já sentia a garganta arranhar e os dois nem sequer tinham tirado as roupas do corpo, só abaixado as calças de um e empurrado pro lado a calcinha do outro. Era irreal demais, sentia-se num frenesi inexplicável e sabia que jamais sentiria tanto tesão com outra pessoa como sentia naquele  _maldito_ momento.

 Até sentiu-se assustado quando o orgasmo começou a crescer no baixo ventre com uma rapidez impressionante. Nunca tinha gozado tão rápido na vida com nenhuma das mulheres ou homens com quem havia transado, caralho, e constatar aquilo o fez rir meio débil no meio de um gemido bem mais alto que os anteriores.

 Jongin pulsava por baixo da epiderme, parecendo muito mais ciente de todo o corpo do que em toda sua existência; os olhos fechados pra sentir melhor todo aquele prazer desenfreado. Estava prestes a gozar e não tinha a menor vontade de tentar impedir, levando uma das mãos a acariciar-se por sobre a calcinha exatamente onde sabia estar sua glande, passando só a pontinha dos dedos em movimentos circulares até que tudo escurecesse e tremesse inteiro, os joelhos cedendo vergonhosamente enquanto tinha um orgasmo intenso pra caralho.

 Só não foi ao chão porque Chanyeol o segurava, beijando-o com devoção no pescoço e nas omoplatas cobertas, depositando uma mordida particularmente forte ao senti-lo piscar o cu e pressiona-lo no pau.

 — Goza,  _amor_... — pediu, olhando por cima do ombro pra ver o exato momento em que Chanyeol franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior, metendo com força só mais algumas vezes até finalmente gozar.

 Sentir a porra quente escorrendo do cu até as coxas fê-lo gemer gostoso, sentindo-se quente e aconchegado. Chanyeol ainda o abraçou com força por trás, retirando-se devagar de dentro dele antes de puxa-lo com delicadeza atípica antes de se deitar sobre a única cama do cômodo. Queria falar alguma coisa,  _qualquer uma_ , mas estava tão cansado e queria tanto o beijo cálido que recebia na boca, que preferiu deixar pra depois.

 Chanyeol sentia  _tanta_  coisa ao mesmo tempo, porra... mas, enquanto o beijava lentamente e o apertava entre seus braços, recomeçando tudo o que tinham acabado de fazer, mas com calma dessa vez; tirando todas as roupas do corpo moreno pra dar atenção devida a todas as partes erógenas de Kim Jongin, só se deixou levar e decidiu que pensaria nas consequências quando elas chegassem.

 Enquanto isso, beberia todos os gemidos manhosos de Kim Jongin e seus pedidos por  _mais_.

∆∆∆

 Era de manhã cedo e Jongin acordava sozinho na cama. Mesmo que já estivesse acostumado, se sentiu muito mais incomodado daquela vez, mas passou tão rápido quanto lhe ocorreu assim que Chanyeol adentrou o quarto com uma toalha pendendo no pescoço, os cabelos molhados e a pele rescendendo a sabonete e banho recém tomado.

 Ele estava bonito como nunca, o corpo inteiro coberto por uma camiseta branca e calça de moletom velha. Caramba, mal conseguiu segurar o suspiro apaixonado que escapou pela boca entreaberta, dando-se conta do quanto estava fodido só naquele momento por  _finalmente_  entender e aceitar o quanto o amava.

 — Acordando cedo de novo, Chanyeol? — reclamou, recebendo um revirar de olhos. — Vem pra cama, fica comigo.

 Dessa vez, porém, Chanyeol não reclamou e só foi, deitando-se ao seu lado, na cama pequena. Ele parecia particular e anormalmente pensativo, mas não exatamente culpado. Chegava a ser vergonhoso o quanto Jongin sentia o coração batendo rápido nos ouvidos.

 — Temos que conversar — Chanyeol disse o óbvio, não se sentindo menos nervoso por saber que era necessário. — O que aconteceu ontem foi... Bom pra caralho, mas...

 — Se foi bom pra você também, qual o problema? — sussurrou, fazendo carinho no rosto alheio.

 — Eu vi você crescer, Nini — suspirou com o carinho que recebia, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. — Não devia me sentir doido pra meter em você, entende? Devia te ver como uma espécie de irmão mais novo, porra.

 — Chanyeol, olha pra mim — mandou, fazendo o mais velho olha-lo nos olhos. — Nós  _não_ somos nem parentes distantes. Além do mais, eu também quero, lembra? Se você tá errado, então nós dois estamos errados juntos.

 — Você é muito mais novo que eu, caralho — irritou-se. — Sabe quantas meninas da tua idade devem ficar loucas pra estar na sua cama como você tá aqui, na minha, agora? Além do mais, não tenho um puto no bolso... jamais vou conseguir te dar o que qualquer um do outro lado da cidade conseguiria. Eu não tenho um futuro bonito e rico pela frente, Jongin.

 Jongin riu, achando  _adorável_  toda aquela preocupação, finalmente entendendo os porquês de Chanyeol. Caralho, como estava apaixonado...

 — Não me importo — foi simplista. — Não tô apaixonado por nenhuma das meninas do outro lado da cidade, Chan.

 Aquela constatação pegou Chanyeol de surpresa. Sempre achou que não passava de desejo, que tudo passaria assim que fodesse com Jongin, mas tinham feito isso tantas vezes na noite passada e, ainda assim, queria tanto os carinhos, os beijos estalados e rápidos no rosto, as mãos em seus cabelos, dormir agarrado nele como tinham feito após a noite inteira de sexo...

 Estava apaixonado também.

 — Além do mais, ninguém nunca vai conseguir me comer gostoso como você — continuou, arrancando um risinho do mais velho.

 — Isso aqui... — meneou a cabeça em negativa antes de continuar: — não tem  _nada_  pra dar certo. Você sabe, não é?

 — Sei — sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. — Não me importo.

 Beijaram-se devagar, cheio de carinho. Chanyeol não se sentia cem por cento confiante sobre aquela merda inteira, mas sinceramente estava até um pouco aliviado depois de terem conversado, mesmo que nem sequer tenha dito sobre o quanto também estava derretido de tão apaixonado. Era um fodido mesmo, caralho.

 Jongin se remexeu na cama, fazendo esboço de se levantar, alegando precisar urgentemente de um banho demorado, acabando por se sentar todo torto. Cacete, estava dolorido em tantos cantos do corpo que um dia já achou ser impossível sentir dor...

 — Caralho, Jongin — Chanyeol reclamou. —  _Falei_  que ia arrombar você. E agora heim, o que tua mãe vai dizer quando te vir chegar mancando em casa?

 Jongin nem achava ser possível, mas ficou extremamente envergonhado, sentindo as orelhas pegando fogo quando se levantou rápido demais pra as próprias pernas e se virou só o suficiente pra mostrar o dedo do meio e uma careta revoltada pro melhor amigo.

 — Vai se foder, inferno, não tô mancando porra nenhuma! — apesar do que disse, saiu mancando, fazendo Chanyeol soltar um risinho.

 Mas que merda, heim? Tinha que se apaixonar logo pelo garoto mais mimado da cidade inteira. Estava disposto a pelo menos tentar dar o menos errado possível, no entanto. E que fosse o que tivesse de ser.

Por Kim Jongin, faria absolutamente qualquer coisa. Desde que fosse pra ter seu menino feliz, toparia tudo e mais um pouco.

 Porque ele fazia toda aquela merda valer a pena.


End file.
